It is known to produce asphalt at an asphalt plant using a high percentage of recycled asphalt product (RAP). Conventional RAP asphalt plants, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional RAP asphalt plants are not adapted to produce asphalt using recycled asphalt product without also producing undesirable emissions such as smoke, odors and volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”). Conventional RAP asphalt plants also use burners which directly expose the asphalt mix to a flame and results in undesirable oxidation of the asphalt mix. Conventional RAP asphalt plants further require an undesirable amount of maintenance and repair. Conventional RAP asphalt plants still further require excessive amounts of fuel to produce asphalt. In addition, there is an undesirable risk of baghouse contamination and fires in conventional RAP asphalt plants. Conventional asphalt plants also are not adapted to produce conventional hot mix asphalt or warm mix asphalt from either approximately 100% RAP or 100% virgin material or any combination thereof.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for an asphalt plant could be provided that would reduce undesirable emissions such as smoke, odors and volatile organic compounds. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the oxidation of the asphalt mix. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would require less maintenance and fewer repairs. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would increase the fuel efficiency of the plant. In addition, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the risk of baghouse contamination and fires. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would produce conventional hot mix asphalt or warm mix asphalt from either approximately 100% RAP or 100% virgin material or any combination thereof.